Truth or Dare
by NCBS15
Summary: Sometimes, Leo and Travis have ideas. They're not always good. Let's find out if truth or dare is one of them. There will be pairing involved, you'll see what they are when you read. Dead characters are alive again. (This story is being co-authored with my friend, theteen)
1. The Idea

A/N: Hey everyone! We're both gonna take a turn and say something

right now!

theteen: This is a new story we made up. We get these ideas when we are slap happy. Anyway...

NCBS15: She's always the slap happy one not me! I'm crazy originally! Um wait it might be my twizzlers that get me so hyper. Hmmm... Anyway here's our story!

Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

Travis PoV

I was sitting on the beach with my best friend Leo when all of a sudden I got an idea.

"Hey Leo?"

"What"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Cool let's go get ready for truth or dare!"

"Wait! I thought you wanted me to be a fire fighter!"

"Um. Let's just um go get ready for our game."

We then decided that we were going to drag Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Dakota, LouEllen, Connor, Miranda, Pollux, Malcolm, Bianca, Silena, Beckandorf, Nyssa, Will, Michael, Kayla, Jake, and Rachel to Zeus Fist for truth or dare. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Percy PoV

Me and Annabeth, or Annabeth and I as she would correct me were sitting in the Poseidon cabin talking. All of a sudden, we heard shattered glass. I was definitely scared, thinking a monster had somehow gotten past the camp boundaries. I grabbed riptide and slowly made my way towards the sound, only to find Leo, and Travis. With a rope. Next thing I knew, Annabeth and I were tied up.

"Why didn't you use the door? It was unlocked." I said.

"Because we're awesome!" Travis shouted and then gagged us.

They started dragging us and we ended up at Zeus Fist. Leo tied us to a tree and ran away with Travis. Oh boy what's going on this time.

* * *

Malcolm PoV

I was just minding my own business drawing blueprints in my cabin when all of a sudden they caught on fire! I let out a very unmanly scream. Then Leo jumped off the ceiling and tied me up with rope. Before I could shout for help, I was gagged and dragged to Zeus Fist. I saw Percy and Annabeth tied to a tree and then I got tied to one myself. Great, what idea did they have this time?Will PoV

Kayla, Michael, and I were practicing archery. We all shot our arrows when somebody caught them mid soar. What child of Hermes was it this time? (In this story, children of Hermes have super speed) it was Travis.

I shouted, "Travis what the-"

I was gagged. So were Michael, and Kayla. We were then tied with rope and dragged to Zeus Fist. Great what did Travis and Leo think of this time!

* * *

Nico PoV

I was just sulking in my emo corner listening to Bianca and Hazel yell about my music. That's why I freaked out when it was all of a sudden quiet. I looked up and nobody was in my cabin. What the Hades happened to my sisters? Then I was gone. Well not really. I was just being thrown at Zeus Fist. So were Bianca and Hazel. Great what did they think of this time?

* * *

Chris PoV

It was really entertaining watching Frank try to prove himself as a worthy brother to Clarisse. I knew he'd never be able to with his baby face and all. Then he turned into a dinosaur. He was accepted. Who knew a baby sum wrestler child could do something so cool! Then I got shocked. With a tazer. I was only half conscious but I did hear Leo's voice ask how someone got a tazer. I think the response "I met a police officer once" come from Travis but I'm not sure. I woke up tied to a tree by Zeus Fist with Clarisse and Frank. What the Hades is going on!

* * *

A/N: Again we're both gonna say something!

theteen: like it? Review. And I'm never slap happy but people will say I'm very slap happy. You don't wanna see me slap happy. Ever.

NCBS15: isn't theteen great! But yeah she is scary when she's slap happy. So am I! :D anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	2. The Game Intro

A/N: here we are again!

theteen: well here it is and the rest of the characters are coming in. Wait to see what we have in store for you.

NCBS15: isn't kidnapping fun? No? Well O_o anyway here we go again!

Disclaimer: we don't own it!

* * *

Thalia PoV

Jason and I were trying to destroy the statue Of dad in the Zeus cabin. All of a sudden, it exploded. Yay! Then we were tied up, gagged, and dragged to Zeus fist. Dang it!

* * *

Gwen PoV

Reyna, Dakota, and I were touring Camp Half-Blood when all of a sudden we came to Zeus Fist. Everyone was tied up! Then we were. It was really terrifying! Why would someone kidnap people here?

* * *

Rachel PoV

I was in my cave when all of a sudden, I had a vision. I guess Travis and Leo had another idea. It'd probably be better if I just went to Zeus fist now instead of being kidnapped...

* * *

LouEllen PoV

Travis and Leo walked up to me with a rope. It looks like they were planning on kidnapping Connor and I. Good thing I wore my cloak. It scares everyone. And I mean EVERYONE well except my mom... Anyway they asked if we wanted to play truth or dare and we replied with a duh!

* * *

Nyssa PoV

Beckandorf, Jake, and I were working in the forge when Leo burst in. He told us there was a rampaging invention at Zeus Fist. We ran immediately! Those things can be seriously dangerous! When we got there, instead of finding an invention, we were tied to trees. It was done by our dear brother. He is so dead when I get out of this!

* * *

Katie PoV

Miranda, Pollux, and I were gardening in the strawberry fields. Before I knew it, my mind began to wander. Where was everyone? The next thing I knew, I was tied and gagged to a tree by Zeus Fist with Miranda and Pollux!

* * *

Leo PoV

Breaking into the Aphrodite cabin was easy. Getting Piper, and Silena tied and gagged was even easier. But that's when all the easiness stopped. Drew came in and asked where I was taking them. Since I had no intention of letting Drew come, I told her. That's wen things got even worse. Drew threatened me with lipstick to let her come. She threatened me with freaking lipstick! I had to let her come. Truth or date wouldn't be as much fun though.

* * *

Travis PoV

With everyone untied, and un gagged at Zeus Fist, I gave them an introduction to our idea. Everyone accepted the invitation to play. Oh boy. This would be fun!

* * *

A/N: we're back yet again!

theteen: it will be fun. Maybe. Let's just see what happens next.!

Back to my friend!

NCBS15: Heyy guys! How was it?

Anyway how do y'all feel about carnivorous daisies?


	3. The Trip

A/N: Believe it or not, we're back again! This time we're gonna see some carnivorous daisies!

theteen: very carnivorous daisies at that. There's like 40 people...

Or less but still.

Guess what! Hecate will be happy in one of the chapters.

NCBS15: yup she sure will! She really loves beating hearts as sacrifices! Just kidding! Or am I? As of now I don't really know! So there's going to be a lot of people! Ah aren't vans fun!

* * *

Travis PoV

So for our game of truth or dare, we had to drive to LouEllen's magic cottage. It provides everything you need and has her daisy garden! It also has a portal to camp but we can't get there with it. If we use it we can go back that way though... Anyway let's get this game started! I made my way over to the cars we had but it turns out only the van was functioning. Great now like 31 of us have to ride in a 8 seater minivan! This will definitely be interesting.

* * *

Leo PoV

At the van, I yelled

"Clarisse! You can drive!"

"Yay! I was waiting for that!"

That was followed by a chorus of no do you want us to die! From everyone else. Well except Chris, he just looked excited. Anyway back to the car. Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Bianca got the seats. Everyone else kind of jumped in. Thalia, and Jason had their heads out the window. Piper, and LouEllen had their hair dragging on the street. And Travis, and I had our feet on people's faces. The point is, it was awkward but amazingly fun!

* * *

Travis PoV

We finally got to the cottage after like 3 hours in the car. Walking in was kind of creepy. Everyone look on edge except LouEllen but I guess that's explainable. There were animal skulls, spell books, and other creepy magic stuff. LouEllen lead us to some open room. We then sat in a circle. The order was: Leo, me, Thalia, Jason, Miranda, Katie, Pollux, Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Annabeth, Percy, Silena, Beckandorf, Jake, Nyssa, Kayla, Will, Michael, Drew, Piper, LouEllen, Connor, and Rachel. We were now ready to begin the game. I was going first.

"Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Anyway here we are!

theteen: so how'd you like it? Anyway I can't wait for the next chapter!

NCBS15: Howdy y'all! So how'd you like it? The daisies come in next chapter! Anyway if you liked the story, please give me some digital twirlers in your review! I'm addicted. It's definitely not good


	4. The Game Begins!

A/N: we're back! Ready for some daisies!

theteen: my friend meant she's addicted to twizzlers. And ready for the daisies.0_o

NCBS15: Heyy guys! Nice to see y'all again! Anyway, Kayla calls everyone Hun and darling so don't spaz out! There are only two relationships in the story right now. They're Percabeth, Beckalina, and Chrisse. Oh I guess it's three! Anyway should we start ranting about our personal life? And do you even read authors notes? These are the questions that haunt me...

Disclaimer: we don't own anything!

* * *

Annabeth PoV

"truth or dare?" Travis asked me.

Hmm. Logically speaking I should pick a truth. That might make me seem weak though. This requires serious thought. You should never try to pick a date from a Stoll (or Leo). Being first, picking truth could make we an easy target for everyone. I guess I'll pick dare. The last thing I want is for people to think I'm weak...

"Dare" I said. I'm really going to regret this.

"Okay. I dare you to let Kayla drive you around the city in her jeep."

Oh no! Kayla can't drive! I think the only reason she has a license is because she threatened the tester. I'm pretty sure she told him she's coming back every week until she gets her license. Maybe she improved her driving after all that time in Texas though.

"Okay Kayla lead the way." I said.

" Oh no! You are not touching my jeep! Go wrap yourself up in something completely!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Your too smart for my jeep!"

Okay. I guess Kayla has finally gone crazy! I wrapped myself up in blankets and hopped into the jeep. Kayla started driving away from the log cabin. Let's see the whole time in the city I feared for my life! Kayla ran into 6 cars, 12 mailboxes, and ran over 3 bikes! That girl's driving needs some serious work! When we got back to LouEllen's log cabin, I sat down and glared at Travis. He didn't even flinch! I have to get my anger out on someone. But who?

"Will. Truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: I think we're going to have some serious questions in the A/Ns from now on! Anyway, sorry! The daisies come in next chapter! We just miscalculated! Put in you opinion of what Will should choose!

theteen: sort of sorry it's super short. Now to my friend!

NCBS15: Heyy y'all! In really excited for next chapter! The carnivorous daisies come in then! Next chapter we'll definitely have more than one turn! And shorter authors notes! :D anyway tell us what Will should pick cuz we don't know! All we know is who he's gonna dare!


	5. What's With The Daisies?

A/N: Heyy! We're back! Thanks for the reviews! They really make us feel good!

theteen: Yup they do. Anyway just about everyone can get scared or be scared in this fanfiction.

NCBS15: the reviews have all been really polite so far! But don't be afraid to criticize our chapters! Are y'all ready for the carnivorous daisies?

Disclaimer: We don't own anything! If we did, Leo wouldn't be single!

* * *

Will PoV

"Will. Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth." I replied.

You might think I'm a wimp but Annabeth can be really scary when she's mad. She always takes out her anger on the next person who picks dare from her. Annabeth thought for a minute and then responded

"Okay. But it's two questions, or you could always pick dare."

"I'll stick with truth."

"Do you ever write love songs?"

I do, but it's a secret. I better just tell the truth though. You never know what LouEllen's log cabin will do if you lie.

"Yes." I replied embarrassed.

"Okay, so who are they for?"

I have no idea how to respond to this. How am I supposed to answer if the girl is in the same room? Oh well, I guess I better get this over with.

"Nyssa." I replied.

Everyone looked completely shocked. When I looked at Nyssa, she was blushing. I'll have to think more about that later. For now,

" Clarisse. Truth or dare?"

* * *

Clarisse PoV

"Clarisse. Truth or dare?" Will asked.

He's an idiot! Why would I ever say truth?

"Dare." I said.

"Well how about you go spend 5 minutes in LouEllen's daisy garden."

Wow, his dares need serious work. What's so bad about daisies? I looked over to LouEllen and said,

"Lead the way."

She looked kind of scared the whole way there. Does she have a phobia of daisies or something? Who knows. Anyway when we got to the gardens LouEllen opened the garden fence and let me in.

"I'll be back to let you out in exactly five minutes." she said.

I then walked into the garden and sat on the bench. It was about 30 seconds into my time when I felt a sharp pain go up my leg. I looked down and saw a daisy? What's going on? I watched as a ton more daisies came out and bit me? Wow. They actually are biting. For the rest of the 5 minutes, it was a fight with the daisies. It turns out, they're carnivores. When LouEllen got me out, she looked relieved to see that I was in one piece. Truth is, I was relieved too. Those daisies are scary! I'll have to keep that in mind. Anyway, back in the log cabin, I sat down and said,

"Piper, truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: Heyy y'all! The daisies finally made an appearance! Would you stop reading if we made Jason and reyna mental? If we made this have a LeoxPiper pairing?

theteen:sorry this chapter is short.

NCBS15: the next few chapters are gonna be longer! How many turns should we put into the next chapter?

READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!


	6. Finally!

A/N: howdy everyone! Sorry this took so long! How many turns should we do each chapter anyway?

theteen: so we are back again. I love the daisies.

NCBS15: I wish those daisies were real! :D Anyway, here's our chapter!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

Piper PoV

"Piper, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked.

"Dare." I replied not really thinking about it.

Oh wait. Clarisse asked me. This isn't going to end pretty. I sat and stared while Clarisse pondered my answer for a moment. And another moment. And even longer. What the fudge is taking so long! It's been like 4 months!

"Clarisse? Why the Pluto are you so distracted?" Hazel asked.

"Um Chris is making it hard to concentrate." she replied blushing.

Hazel then dragged Chris out of the room and chucked him in the daisies.

"Oh my- Piper I dare you to go save him!" Clarisse shouted.

Wow. I never knew Clarisse had a soft side. Anyway, I stepped into the daisy garden an one of them bit my foot! It hurts like Hades. Anyway, I grabbed Chris and dragged him out. "Okay that was easy! Now does anyone want to volunteer for a dare?" I asked.

The response was silence.

"Okay then, Dakota truth or dare?"

* * *

Dakota PoV

"Dare." I responded.

"Okay, go give your dad some Kool-aid." Piper said.

Dude, this was going to be easy. Wait, I have to force it down dad's throat...

_Time Skip_

"Haha! That was fun!" I shouted walking back into the log cabin.

"What happened? We heard an explosion!" They asked.

Ha. This was gonna be a fun story to tell.

"Oh nothing. He just blew up the roof." I said nonchalantly.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

"So... Kayla? Truth or dare?" I asked.

* * *

Kayla PoV

"Dare." I said smirking. Who knew what a crazy kid could come up with? It ought to be fun though.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Dakota said.

"How about I just go sing Baby by Justin Beiber in front of camp! I'll dance around crazily!" I said.

(I HATE Justin Beiber just saying...)

"Okay that sounds good." Dakota responded.

I went in front of the camp and sang the song perfectly. I'm not cocky. I'm just a daughter of Apollo! Anyway, I was rolling around on the ground at some points of the song. I was laughing so hard when I got back into the log cabin.

"Oh my gods! That was hilarious!" I shouted.

They all agreed.

"Sooooo... Um, Miranda truth or dare?" I asked.

* * *

Miranda PoV

"Um truth." I responded.

Kayla smirked deviously. I hate it when she doe that! It's really freaky looking!

"What's your least favorite plant?" she asked.

Oh my gosh! I can't answer that! It would be so disrespectful!

"What's the default?" I asked Kayla.

She came over to me and whispered " Dump your boyfriend."

Well I'll have to do it! I can't disrespect a plant!

"Um Pollux lets go for a walk." I told him.

We both left the cabin.

* * *

Jason PoV

"WHAT! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" was all we heard.

"It was my default! I couldn't disrespect a plant!" Miranda shouted back.

"oh. Okay, let's get back together." Pollux said.

"Okay!" Miranda said.

They both came skipping back inside. Then, they started making googly eyes at each other. It was disturbing.

"Miranda!" Silena shouted, while waving her hand in front of Miranda's face. Miranda didn't respond.

"Okay! I'm taking Miranda's turn!" Silena shouted happily.

Everyone said it was okay.

"So, Jason, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Oh, um dare?" I basically asked.

"Okay! I dare you to separate couples by two people!" Silena said.

"How is this relevant? Or hard for that matter?" I asked.

"Well, Miranda, and Clarisse are getting distracted by their boyfriends so..." Silena said.

"Oh okay." I said.

When I was done, the new order was...

"Guys I'm leaving!" Rachel shouted and walked out. Dramatic much?

The order was, Leo, LouEllen, Travis, Drew, Connor, Katie, Michael, Miranda, Silena, Kayla, Pollux, Beckandorf, Jake, Gwen, Hazel, Nyssa, Dakota, Frank, Will, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Nico, Chris, Me, Annabeth, Malcolm, Piper, Percy, and Bianca.

The new arrangement was met with a chorus of 'Why am I here?' and 'What the Hades/Dad/Pluto, Jason!'

It was sort of funny watching everyone.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" I asked.

* * *

Thalia PoV

So Jason just asked me truth or dare. I have no idea what to pick! I have no idea what he could dare me but, I don't want to seem weak!

"Dare I guess." I replied cooly. Inside I was freaking out!

"Okay Thalia. Go sit on the roof of the Big House! Then 'fall' off!" Jason said.

Oh my Zeus! What am I supposed to do!

"Okay." I said. Wait! Why'd I agree to that!

_Time Skip_

"Okay Thalia! It's time for you to 'fall'! I'll catch you!" Jason shouted.

I'm super scared! What if he misses me! I guess I'll have to find out. I walked over to the edge if the roof. Then I got scared and backed away again. All of a sudden, someone pushed me. The someone caught me. Thank Zeus! I was sort of freaked out for a second there!

* * *

A/N: to be continued! Sorry again about the wait! I love you all! Thanks for not giving up in this story! And blame the wait on Chris and Clarisse! They can't stop making googly eyes at each other! Anyway, who caught Thalia? And what should happen next chapter?


	7. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I just can't continue this story right now. I'm going through emotional turmoil. My best friend and I got into a fight for virturally no reason! I think it's because her ex-boyfriend said hello to me in the hallway at school. It's not my fault! I was friends with her ex before I even met her! I'm not going to ditch my childhood friend jut because my best friend and the childhood friend dated and it didn't work out! To top it all off, I've got too much going on at school! My group always make me do all the work and gets mad when I can't. I'll update all mg stories by the end of April though! Please don't give up on my stories! And here's a sneak peek for all of you:**

_"Maybe we should stop playing truth or dare."_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Well, Thalia almost fell to her death!"_

_"Thalia's a tough girl. And why do you even care?"_

_"Are you telling me you wanted her to die?"_

_"Maybe."_


End file.
